The present invention relates to spring systems such as a spring and rod assembly that exerts a compressive force and/or expansional force. The spring systems embodying the present invention are useful in motor vehicles for facilitating in the opening of closure members such as luggage compartment lids, engine compartment hoods, hatchbacks, doors, etc; various types of industrial applications such as the opening and/or closing of container lids, use in natural gas or petroleum pump applications, use in industrial machinery, etc.; however, the spring system can be used in many other applications.
Spring systems are used in various applications, for example, lifting, opening, and/or damping applications. Typical applications include lifting a lid hinged to a stationary base. Other applications include lifting and/or balancing the hood of a car or trunk or the hatchback of an automobile. Another application of the spring system includes damping the closing of a door hinged to a stationary frame. Still another application includes a shock absorber for an oil well pumping unit.
Many of the spring systems used are pneumatic or gas springs to assist in the opening and/or closing motion. Many of these types of spring systems contain either gas or hydraulic fluid to control forces and piston speeds. Other types of spring systems include one or more springs that have been developed to produce a particular load versus deflection curve based on particular applications.
Although various types of spring systems have been developed for use in various types of applications, some uses of the spring system requires that the spring system be locked in position. For instance, when an oil well pump is transported to a site, the walking beam and horse head of the oil well pump is typically locked in position during transport so as to minimize damage to the moving components of the oil well pump. In another application, when a lid, vehicle hood or the like is partially or fully opened, an operator may desire that the lid or hood be locked in place so that the hood or lid does not move to a closed position or more open position. In still another application, various components of industrial machinery that are connected to spring systems may need to be locked in place during maintenance, down time, etc. In the past, additional components were needed to lock a component into place, thus making the locking and unlocking process complicated, cumbersome and time consuming.
In view of the present state of the art, there remains need for a spring system that can be easily locked and unlocked in various states of compression.